eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
To Speak as a Dragon
Prerequisites You MUST have learned Krombral (Giant-language) or you will not be able to zone into the Oratorium Of Thyr and will not be able to reach Nagafen for the final portion of this quest. When traveling from the top of the zone to the Oratorium there are approximately enough Giants to drop enough Giant Idols get two members of your party all six necessary idols. Starting the Quest # Approach the ravine in that leads to the entry to and speak to , who tells you about the sage who needs rescuing. #Zone a group of players at least level 45 into . # Kill the named drakota, with 2 adds, and hail on the platform behind him to start the quest'. Steps # Once you've started the quest with the Sage, travel to the bottom of (where translucent paths wind over the lava) and enter the . #*''To get to the paths which lead to the Oratorium you will need to take a lift to the third floor in the Giant Apartments, but it may appear that you can only travel up to the second floor. To get to the third floor, open the door once you arrive at the second floor and hit the "up" option on the triangular button just inside the door (you may need to run into the room and back to the lift, but there is a short delay on the lift which should allow you to do so before the lift moves up to the third floor).'' #Just before you reach the Oratorium there is a ledge you must jump down . # Fight your way through the Oratorium (level 50-51^^ giants) to . ## Hail him to spawn two Efreeti minions. Any member of the party can do this, as long as the party is prepared to fight the Efreeti after the hail. ##*''Tip: You must be close to him to get the conversation tree - this confused me for quite some time.'' ## After defeating the Efreeti minions, have a non-critical party member hail the Flame Lord. ##* The person hailing the Flame Lord is temporarily banished to a cage from which they cannot escape and will draw aggro from magma elementals in the zone (if they haven't been cleared previously). Note: even if the magma elementals do not aggro (ex: they are grey con) you will need to fight them anyway once banished to the cage. ##* The person doing the hailing should obviously not be your main tank. Conjurers, Necromancers and Illusionists are able to use their pet while in the cage. It is also possible to cast down on the Flamelord and to heal from the cage. ##* If you can solo the Flamelord, it is possible to range pull him to the cage (or root him to a safe distance) and complete the instance solo, but the task can be difficult. Use a bow with at least a 45 meter range and +5 range arrows. ## After the Flame Lord is defeated, the person in the cage is immediately teleported to the back door from the cage. # Exit the Oratorium using the Doorway BEHIND where you initially hailed Tyr to proceed on to Nagafen's Lair. #* After defeating Thyr, you gain access to a new version of the zone called Oratorium of Thyr (Deserted) which will allow you to pass through later without fighting. # Use the gong to have your group enter . #*''Because you do not know the Elder Dragon language (the whole point of this quest is to learn it), you can't speak to Lord Nagafen once you enter.'' # Speak to who tells you that you need to learn the language Elder Dragon to be able to speak to Lord Nagafen. # Speak to in on the top floor of the . He tells you that you need to find 26 translated runes of Elder Dragon to learn the language. # Gather the 26 runes (see below). # Speak to again. The runes are scattered all over the Shattered Lands of Norrath (the zones originally available when the game launched): Rewards *The ability to speak Draconic *At least Category:Language Quests